


Buck's Memory Box

by MarOroux



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Memory Box, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Cowboy Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarOroux/pseuds/MarOroux
Summary: Set after the end of Buck Begins. Buck borrows the postcards from Maddie and takes them home to look them over.  But he is not going to his apartment, he is going home.As he starts to walk to the door, his eyes catch the sight of the clear bag with his postcards. He stops and looks at it for a moment. “Hey Maddie, can I borrow them for a while? I want to look at them a little bit more.” He tells her.“…Yeah, sure. You can borrow them.” Maddie answers him, “Where are you going?”“Oh, just going home to rest,” Buck said...
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Buck's Memory Box

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first work in this fandom, and the first story I have written in 7 years! Of course, it had to be a show about 911 calls that made me want to write fiction again. Not gonna lie, I fell hard for the show and the constant bait of Buddie is one of the main reason that keeps me here.

Buck was sitting on Maddie and Chim’s living room couch, she had just finished telling him childhood stories about Daniel. They haven’t talked about the last months leading to his death, that would be for another time, but Maddie shares the good memories she had with him. During all this time, Buck set next to her asking questions here and there, but most of all remain quiet and staring straight ahead.

He loves Maddie and he wants to know about Daniel, the brother he always wanted, but he can’t look at Maddie while she talks about him. He is not sure he could handle any facial expression she makes, so he continues starting ahead until she stops telling him stories.

He gets up and walks a little further from her, “Um, thank you Maddie. Thank you for sharing that, I know it was hard for you, but thank you” he tells her as he starts to face her.

Maddie gets up and walks up to hug him. Buck knows that she needs this, so he accepts the hug and holds tight on her without pressuring the baby. Once she lets go, he clears his throat, “I should get going. It’s been a long day; I will call you tomorrow.”

As he starts to walk to the door, his eyes catch the sight of the clear bag with his postcards. He stops and looks at it for a moment. “Hey Maddie, can I borrow them for a while? I want to look at them a little bit more.” He tells her.

“…Yeah, sure. You can borrow them.” Maddie answers him, “Where are you going?”

“Oh, just going home to rest,” Buck said, as he heads out. “Good night”

….

Once Buck gets to his Jeep, he sent a quick text to Albert, _**‘Staying at Eddie’s tonight.’**_

He was not lying to Maddie when he said that he was going home to rest. Since Eddie and he started going out, and Buck spending more time at Casa Diaz, his apartment has stopped feeling like his home, and being with Eddie and Chris felt more like his true home.

 _ **‘Have fun!’**_ Albert replies a few minutes later.

He and Eddie have been dating for a couple of months now, after both of them escaping death a couple of times and spending so much time quarantine together, they expressed their feelings for one another one night. For the time being, they decided to just keep it between them and Chris … and Carla … and Abuela … and Tia … and lastly Albert. They wanted to see where their new relationship would go without others making a big deal about it, but these people were too close to them and it was easier to let them know before catching them in an awkward moment. Also, Albert gets the advantage of having the apartment for himself and his dates.

So tonight, that’s where Buck is heading, to Eddie and Chris where he knows he would have the support he needs at this moment. His home.

It's already a little late in the night when he arrives, but Eddie told him to spend the night there when he knew Buck was going to talk with Maddie. Buck lets himself in with his key only to find Eddie and Chris already waiting for him.

“Buck! You’re here!” cried Chris as he moves to hug him. Buck immediately kneels to hug Chris back, he might have hugged a bit tighter, but just receiving a hug from this kid calmed him faster than anything else.

Chris doesn’t complain about the hug lasting a little bit longer than normal, he feels that Buck needs the hug and just waits until he is ready.

“We already eat dinner, but we save you a plate,” Chris tells him after he releases him from the hug and starts to pull to the kitchen.

Buck just smiles and lets himself been pulled away. As he is walking, he turns his head to see Eddie following behind him with a smile on his face, “Welcome home, Buck”, Eddie tells him while placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss warms his chest and settles his anxiety for the moment.

While he eats, Chris tells him about everything he did during the day, the science volcano that they did in school, his friend Diego losing a baby tooth and getting money from the tooth fairy, and a bunch of other things. Buck just listens to him and shares a smile with Eddie every time he looks at him, he finds himself content with the feeling of belonging when he is with them.

They move to the couch and while normally they would watch a show or a movie before bedtime, instead, they look at the postcards and pictures Buck brought. He somewhat explains that they are all the memories that Maddie kept of him after he left his parents’ house, and he borrowed them to show them to his favorite guys in the world.

Chris read a couple of the letter address to Maddie, but he mostly looks at the photos on the postcards and the ones attached to them. He laughs here and there with every new look that Buck had and points them to his Dad telling him “It’s my favorite one” each time.

For Eddie’s part, he laughs along with Chris and smirks when he sees Beach Buck all tan and next to a bar. Every time Buck catches Eddie’s eyes, he sees a twinkle of mischief in them and a promise of future jokes.

After a while, Chris starts to nod off, “Okay Mijo, time to go to bed” Eddie tells him.

“Ok Dad” Chris yawns, “Can Buck tuck me in today?” he asks as he walks to his room.

“Sure, he can,” Eddie says and turn to look at Buck.

Buck’s chest tights up and his eyes water a little with the request. Is not the first time he has done it, but every time Chris asks for him, it feels like the first time and makes him happy.

Buck watches Chris brush his teeth and helps him get into bed, but instead of reading a story to him, Chris asks for a story from his travels. Already having an idea, Buck tells him about the time he worked at the ranch and a cow when missing. He tells him about how he helped find her and makes farm animal noise when telling him about the other animal on the farm.

When Chris is asleep, Buck kisses his forehead and whispers “Good Night buddy, I love you” as he gets up.

“I love you too” murmurs Chris in his sleep.

...

Buck finds Eddie in the living room still looking at the postcards. He is looking at the last Christmas card that he sent to Maddie with newly firefighter Buck in front and telling her all about his new family in the 118.

“That was the card that she used to find me when she left Doug,” Buck tells Eddie as he sits next to him.

Eddie wraps his arm around Buck's waist pulling closer and tells him “Your cards saved her when she needed them the most.”

“She said the same thing,” Buck replies as he leans closer to read with him. They spend a while like that, in the comfort of silence and each other’s company reading the postcards.

The silence is broken with Eddie’s laughs when he sees Buck’s photo from the beach in Peru.  
“OMG Buck, what’s with that hair!” he says in between laughs.

“It was a great hairstyle, and everyone had it over there” Buck grumbles but joins Eddie and laughs at his past choices.

“We should take Chris to the beach one of these days. It would be fun, and I can show him how to surf” Buch tells him.

“We can do that,” Eddie answers him “and you can make me a cocktail Mr. Mixologist.”

Buck blushes, “Only if you ask nicely.”

“Oh, I will ask nicely,” Eddie says as he tackles him into the couch getting top of him and pinning him down. Eddie leans down and kisses him. “Pretty please,” he says staring at Buck.

“Okay, but only because you asked nicely,” Buck says and moves his head up to kiss him back.

They make out a while longer on the couch, but Eddie is the first to get up and tells Buck they should go to bed. They walk down the hall to Eddie’s room and Buck decides to shower to wash off his worries of the day. When he gets out, Eddie is already in bed and he is on his phone checking his email. While Buck has some clothes of his own in a drawer, he wears Eddie’s clothes for comfort instead and gets in bed next to him. They turn out the light and Buck snuggles again next to Eddie, hugging his chest.

With only the light from outside illuminating the room, Eddie asks, “Evan, how are you feeling? Truly, after talking with your parents and Maddie” he says while rubbing Buck’s back in calming motions.

There in the security of their personal space, surrounded by the man that loves him is when Buck breaks. He sobs into Eddie’s chest and cries out all the frustration, anger, and sadness that he pushed down all day. He cries for the brother he never met and the parents he truly never had.

While he cries, Eddie just holds him tighter and whispers his love and sweet nothings into Buck's head while kissing his hair.

_I got you…_

_We got you…_

_We love you…_

_Let it all out, it’s going to be okay…_

_We would get through this, you’re not alone anymore…_

After a while Buck calms down and stops crying, “I’m sorry for your shirt, Eddie” he apologizes

“It’s okay, it’s just a shirt,” he says and brushesBuck’s concern aside.

Eddie lifts Buck's face and kisses his eyes, cheeks, nose, and then his mouth.

“You know I love you, right?” Eddie tells him.

“I do” Buck nods.

“You know what I really want to see?” Eddie asks to cheer Buck up. His smile almost becoming a smirk.

“What?” Buck wonders and a small smile starts to form.

“You dress like a cowboy. You looked so hot, all jeans, the boots, and the hat.”

Buck laughs and his face flushes even redder. He hides his face against Eddie’s chest. And mumbles, “don’t be mean.”

Eddie laughs and lifts Buck’s face again. “Have I ever lie to you?” He says and there is a fire in his eyes.

Buck shivers and kisses him.

“I will see what I can do.” He says and kisses him again.

Eddie is the first to breaks the kiss, “Let get some sleep, you are tired. Tomorrow is Saturday and neither of us is working. We should go out and spend the day together, the three of us.”

“I liked that,” Buck feather kisses him one more time and snuggles back into his chest. He sighs and feels lighter than he did when he arrived. Eddie and Chris always have that effect on him, they make him happy.

“Good night,” he tells Eddie.

“I will be here in the morning,” Eddie replies. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end. The idea of the story started with the Hot cowboy Buck photo in the episode and I imagine that Eddie would have loved to see the photos of a young Buck. It was supposed to be angst to a happy theme, but it turned out with too much fluff in the end. 
> 
> I just want Buck to be happy.
> 
> Well, at least the story is out there and no longer bouncing inside my head.


End file.
